The Daughter of the Spirits
by Jaluna Rolik
Summary: Bakugan with a slight Pokemon crossover. Dan x OC. Calming spirits is Flutter's specialty, but is that really all there is to her? It seems she has a strange connection to the situation with the infinity core. The brawlers are in for quite a surprise soon
1. The Past

The Daughter of the Spirits

(A Bakugan/Pokemon Fanfic)

((Dan x OC))

Dan: Hey! I'm in another story!

Me: Yep! Oh, by the way, thanks for coming to help me with the disclaimer.

Dan: No problem! Alice will be helping next, right?

Me: Yep! She's busy right now though. Anyway... -cough- I do not own Bakugan, Pokemon or any of their characters. Thank you for reading!

Dan: Yeah! Time to see everyone in action!

Me: Uh... Okay then...

~~~External POV, Dan at age 8, Flutter age 10~~~

Flutter walked down the street aimlessly, needing a break from helping her grandfather. Her twin sister was sleeping soundly, and so she wrote a note to place on their side-table to let her know so that she wouldn't worry. A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she looked around.

Dan, meanwhile, was walking along the same sidewalk. "Woah, I got a lot of sweets today~!" He cheered happily. Suddenly, there was a sort of crash, and he and Flutter both fell to the ground simultaneously. "Ow! Oh- I'm sorry."

"It's okay- I should've been paying more attention!" As the two stood up, Flutter bowed hysterically.

"Hey, calm down..." Dan looked at the girl concernedly. What was causing her to be so nervous? He heard her stomach growl and laughed a bit. Taking out a sweet bun, he held it out for her. "Here! It'll help you feel better!" She stared at him with a blank expression of confusion.

"Huh...?"

"C'mon, take it! You're hungry, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then eat!" Flushed, she took the bun from him and took a bite. Her eyes widened from the shock of not coughing from a taste of food.

"It's sweet..."

"It's a sweet bun! Wait- don't tell me you don't like sweets?"

"No, silly! It's a good thing!" She giggled. "You're nice~ May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Dan Kuso! Nice to meet you, uh..."

"My name is Flutter Gehahbich. I came here with my sister to visit our grandpa!"

"Heh, neat! Where's your sister then?"

"She's taking a nap at grandpa's. I wrote her a note, so she'll know why I'm not home."

"Cool! Hey, if you have time, let's go to the playground! I can show you around on the way!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! C'mon!" She followed him, happily.

--A month later--

Flutter had told Dan about the sad fact that she and her sister were leaving to go back home. She'd told him many things in the past month, but was surprised that somehow, her sister was never around when he was. It was a bit sad to her- she wanted to meet. Her sister had finished packing, so she was playing in the woods for a while. Flutter had just finished packing when she heard her grandfather call to her, asking her to get the door.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened. "Dan~?"

Dan held a small bunch of hand-picked flowers, likely found in his mother's garden. "Today's the day, right?" He asked nervously, not letting her see his face.

"Yes... I go home today..." She frowned a bit. "Then... You came to say goodbye..."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not here to say goodbye. Because... I'm not willing to lose you."

"Wha-?" She seemed confused, because she was.

"Flutter.... I want to be closer then we are right now! Please... Go out with me..."

"Dan, we're not even in middle school..."

"Er, you're not in school at all, but that's besides the point! I really like you, so please... Please be with me..."

"But Dan, I live so far away-"

"We can make it work! I know you're not human, I know that... But I..." She smiled then, listening to his words, and hugged him gently, kissing his cheek.

"Promise it can work?" He looked at her with a smile, kissing her lips gently for a moment. He pulled away to respond.

"Promise." After the talk they shared, she left and only saw him during special events, including her birthday and his. However, they never broke apart, even when he turned twelve and her fourteen.


	2. The Mixed Message

The Daughter of the Spirits

(A Bakugan/Pokemon Fanfic)

((Dan x OC))

Alice: Hello! Sorry I'm late, but I can help with the disclaimer now!

Dan: Good. Cause I have to go. -runs to bathroom-

Alice: Uh...

Me: ANYWAY! I do not own Bakugan... Or Pokemon... Or any of their characters! I only own the random characters you shouldn't recognize and the strange story twists that I created for my own convenience.

Alice: I know we should wait for Dan but... Can we get the story going?

Me: Good idea! Let's go, Alice!

~~~Dan's POV, Kuso Residence~~~

"What do you mean?" I asked, nearly yelling on the phone with her older brother. "Why can't I come over for her birthday?! I come every year!"

"Flutter's moved to your world now, Dan. Something happened with her actual parents, and she went to try to find and help them resolve things."

"Is that even safe? You know her health, Hunter!"

"I know that, Dan... But she told me it was something she had to do. She's living with our sister. She's in your town, I think... She said she's going to find you somehow and get together with you there! She wants you to meet our sister anyway."

"So I won't be going to Azalea this year?"

"Nope. I'm taking care of Bugsy myself... I'm counting on you and my sister to take care of Flutter though. Got it?"

"You can count on me, Hunter. Later."

"Later." The phone beeped and the conversation ended for us. I leaned back on my chair and looked at Drago.

"Daniel, what is the matter?"

"Flutter's birthday's coming up, so I thought I was going to be going to her place to visit... We do it every year. Apparently, she's moved in with her sister over here... So now I have to figure out where she is or something to spend it with her."

"Who is Flutter?"

"Flutter? She's my girlfriend. We've been together for four years now." I looked at him confusedly. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious... Dan, don't you have to meet the others at the park?"

"Crap! I forgot! Thanks, Drago. Let's hurry." I got ready with Drago's reminders, then fled to the park with a dazed mind.

~~~Alice's POV, park~~~

"Where's Dan?" Runo asked. I looked at her, shaking my head to show I wasn't sure.

"He's late..." Shun responded. I looked down a bit. I was late myself. Waiting for Dan had made it hard to get home in time. I was supposed to help my sister with finding her boyfriend, since walking wasn't her strong point. I had a bad feeling she was worried.

"Sorry I'm late!" Dan ran over almost on cue, waving as he ran over. "Sorry, guys. What's going on?"

"We're planning a birthday party for Alice and her sister. You promised you'd help!" Marucho exclaimed.

"Sister? I didn't know Alice had a sister..."

"I'm one of three children." I laughed a bit, then frowned. "You seem out of it, Dan."

"Yeah, I'm sorta tense right now... My girlfriend moved into town, but I don't know where she lives yet and I was hoping to see her soon."

"Ah. Sorry to hear that." My attention turned to past Dan's shoulder, as I saw my sister driving her wheelchair, or attempting to, rather, on the grass towards us.

"Alice-chan!" She whined, coming up behind Dan and passing him. She couldn't recognize someone from their back, though she seemed dumbfounded. She hadn't seen his face yet, but she seemed concerned just from seeing him from behind.

"You came looking for me?"

"Alice-chan, you were supposed to be home a long time ago!"

"Sorry~ We had a delay." I smiled, then noticed Dan holding a blank face. "Something wrong, Dan?" Flutter jumped just from the name.

"Did you just say-" She turned her head. "I was right then... Danny-kun!?"

"Flutter!" He seemed to jump as well, while I was now the one confused. Did he just say my sister's name? "What are you doing here?"

"I seem to have killed two pidgeys with one stone, without even meaning to." She laughed. "I got worried when Alice-chan didn't come home on time, so I came to look for her. She was going to help me find you, ironically!"

"Find me?"

"Yes! Didn't Hunter call you? I told him to ask you for your address because I needed directions, but he never got back to me. He said he'd tell you I was moving over here to live with Alice-chan!"

"I talked with him today. He said you moved in with your sister..."

"She did." I cut in finally, looking at him confusedly. "Flutter and I are twins..." The entire group stared at us as if we were insane. There was little to no resemblance between us, which was entirely understandable. We weren't biologically related, but Flutter came to live with our family the year after I was born, and she was the same age. So, my father decided to call us twins. He eventually adopted a boy older then us, and he was called our brother. I never really understood the concept of not being actually related to my sister, so I never worried about it. It was probably a joke anyway. Our father couldn't even remember that his sister was a girl, sometimes. "So then... You were talking about each other. Flutter asked me this morning to help her find her boyfriend, and you were saying you needed to find your girlfriend that just moved to live with her sister... So... Am I on the mark?" Flutter merely nodded, face flushed. Dan smirked a bit.

"Right on target, Alice. Right on target!"

"Alice-chan, Danny-kun... I hate to sound rude but... I don't think I've met your friends yet!" Flutter giggled, and so we introduced everyone to her. She smiled as she responded. "My name is Flutter Gehahbich! Nice to meet you all!" Everyone was smiling, which made me very happy.


End file.
